Et pour noël
by tenshi-no-yoru
Summary: Heero fait un térible révélation a ces parents quelque jours avant noël. qui vont conduire a sa fuite... et à la rencontre avec Duo. Comment va s'achever ce noël pour Heero ? retrouvera t'il ça famille ? ou restera t'il avec Duo ?


Titre : Et pour noël

Base : il me semble gundam wing, mais j'en suis pas sur, si vous pouvez me le confirmer ça serait sympa ! lol

Auteur : Moi, moi et toujours moi.

Bêta-lectrice : Killua11 qui va me trucider avec tout le travail que je lui donne _(Killua11 : et si y'avait que toi encore ! --)_

Note : petit O.S. pour fêter noël, sur le thème de l'homosexualité (YAOI) et noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Couple : ?x? et un léger 03x04 en fond.

Dédicace toute spéciale à mes amis Killua11, Tsuki-no-Shinigami, Bobylasagesse, Magali, Bérénice, David, Thomas, Quentin et mon Feifei

Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Et pour noël**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'un garçon de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de magnifique yeux cobalt, une fine musculature, habillé d'un jeans et d'un pull large noir faisait les cents pas dans la pièce qui lui tenait lieu de chambre.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures, qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il pourrait aborder le sujet.

Et il ne trouvait rien.

Cet état de stress dans lequel il s'était enfermé l'avait amener à marcher de long en large dans sa petite chambre, retournant sans cesse les mêmes questions et cherchant presque désespérément une solution à ce petit problème.

Il aurait été majeur, ces questions ne le gêneraient sans doute pas. Il aurait choisi la facilité, il aurait choisi de ne rien dire, il aurait choisi de se trouver un appartement, de ne jamais retourner à la maison parentale. L'affaire aurait été conclue, les problèmes oubliés, le doute toujours présent, la douleur de les avoir quitté sans explication toujours là. Mais c'était mieux qu'un rejet brutal et sans doute trop définitif.

Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Ces belles solutions toutes faites, et lâches ne pouvaient pas être prises en compte. Il devait abandonner ce beau rêve, cette utopie. Il devait retourner aux problèmes.

Il n'avait que quinze. Et il se trouvait au pied du mur.

Il devait leur dire. Mais il avait peur de la façon dont ils réagiraient.

Pourtant il devait le dire, leur expliquer, il n'avait pas envie de les dégoûter, ni de les choquer ce n'était pas le but.

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Il avait quinze ans, et il était homosexuel.

Peut-être aurait-il pu ne rien dire.

Faire comme tout le monde, sortir avec des filles pour rassurer ses parents. Rester avec elle assez longtemps pour qu'il ne soit pas convaincu d'un piège ou d'un problème hormonal qui le forçait à sortir avec des filles uniquement pour ce qu'elles lui auraient apporté au lit.

Mais le véritable problème…

C'est qu'on avait découvert son secret, et bientôt tous les élèves de l'école seraient au courant.

Puis le personnel éducatif.

Puis le personnel administratif.

Puis les parents des élèves.

Mais par dessus tout ça.

Par dessus les humiliations, les moqueries, les blessures déchirantes, les rejets des élèves, les regards curieux et dégoûtés des adultes de son lycée…

Il y aurait ses parents, leurs regards dégoûtés, méprisants, leurs rejets et leur hontes de l'avoir pour enfant, les mots plus meurtriers qu'aucuns autres, les blessures plus sanglantes, plus difficile à cicatriser, peut-être même qu'elles ne cicatriseraient jamais.

Voilà ce qu'il devrait affronter d'ici peu de temps.

Il voulait être fort. Il voulait paraître fort.

Annoncer lui-même le sujet de toute sa honte. Se condamner lui-même avant qu'un autre le fasse. Toujours rester maître de sa vie, même si elle ne valait plus le coup d'être vécue depuis longtemps.

Il devait trouver les mots pour les épargner, alors qu'eux ne se gêneront sûrement pas. Il devait trouver le moyen de limiter la casse, leur évité d'avoir un noël gâché par sa faute.

Ils n'avaient pas demandé à avoir un fils homosexuel.

Il n'avait pas demandé à être homosexuel.

Mais était-ce de sa faute ? était-ce de sa faute s'il préférait reluquer le cul des autres hommes plutôt que celui des femmes ? était-ce de sa faute s'il trouvait les corps masculins mille fois plus attirants, plus parfaits que celui d'un corps de femme ?

Etait-ce de sa faute, alors que lui n'avait rien demandé ?

Il n'avait pas demandé de naître. Il n'avait pas demandé de vivre. Il n'avait pas demandé d'être un homme. Il n'avait pas demandé de vivre à cette époque où l'homosexualité était encore montrée du doigt, vomie, stéréotypée et même « porteuse du virus du sida ambulant » selon la population.

Lui il ne se considérait pas comme ça.

Lui il était juste Heero Yui, un garçon de quinze ans qui avait choisi de vivre en écoutant ce que son cœur lui dictait, ne jamais le trahir, toujours aller de l'avant et faire face en homme même s'il avait peur, même s'il était sûr d'avoir mal, mal à en crever. Toujours marcher, fier d'être ce qu'il était, ne pas envier les autres. Aimer qui bon lui semblait.

Ça, c'était sa façon de penser, c'était lui. Et même si des fois l'idée de fuite lui paraissait plus alléchante, il ne fuyait pas.

Alors il allait leur dire.

Aujourd'hui, trois malheureux jours avant noël, en espérant ne pas le leur gâcher, leur dire que leur fils était homosexuel, et que beaucoup de gens seraient au courant d'ici la rentrée scolaire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, calmant le tremblement de ses jambes qui manquaient à chaque fois de le laisser tomber sur le sol, affaibli et incapable d'un geste supplémentaire, il descendit dans le salon où se trouvaient ses parents. Il savait qu'il était pâle, cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise car il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer.

Est-ce qu'ils pourraient comprendre ?

- Papa, maman.

Avait-il encore le droit de les appeler ainsi, après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire ? Il devint encore un peu plus pâle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri, ça ne vas pas, tu es tout pâle ?

- Si, je vais bien. Je voulais juste vous dire quelque chose.

Sa mère lui offrit un de ses tendres sourires, qui à chaque fois lui remontaient le moral, mais là, il savait que ce sourire allait s'en aller comme le temps, c'est inévitable, pense t-il.

Il s'avance et s'assoit dans un fauteuil, car il sait que ses jambes ne tiendront bientôt plus, déjà le stress prend la forme d'une boule compacte au creux de son estomac, et il se dit que peut-être il pourrait leur dire plus tard, que là, ils sont trop heureux et que ça serait dégueulasse de gâcher cette joie omniprésente dans la pièce.

Mais il ne doit, et ne peut pas revenir en arrière, il n'en a plus le courage, il doit tout leur dire maintenant.

- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aurais dû vous parler bien avant aujourd'hui. Mais je ne savais pas comment le dire exactement. Et j'avais sans doute peur.

Il a toujours peur.

Mais il continue.

- Quelqu'un à l'école l'a appris. Je ne sais pas comment. Je préfère vous le dire moi-même, plutôt qu'un autre vous le dise.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, tu vas finir par inquiéter ta mère.

Et c'était vrai. Déjà son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à un visage contracté par l'inquiétude et l'appréhension dues aux paroles de son fils.

Heero s'en voulait.

Il baissa la tête.

Il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Juste la sienne.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si différent déjà ?

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine, ou vous inquiéter.

Il s'arrêta. Puis releva la tête.

Toujours affronter sa peur en face, toujours.

- Je suis homosexuel.

Sa gorge se serra, attendant le jugement coupable qui allait s'abattre.

Ses parents l'observaient, sans rien dire, immobiles. Contemplant leur fils, avec dans le regard la question « est-ce que c'est une blague ? ce n'est pas drôle si c'est le cas » bien vite remplacée par une expression disant clairement « est-ce vraiment notre fils ? il ne me semble pas l'avoir éduqué ainsi »

Le silence s'était installé depuis quelques minutes déjà, et le malaise d'Heero ne cessait de s'accroître.

Sa mère finit par reprendre la parole.

- Je, euh… je crois qu'il y a un très bon psychologue qui reste ouvert pendant les fêtes. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, il va te soigner et tu pourras redevenir normal.

Mauvaise impression qu'un vase taillé dans le plus pur des cristal vient de se briser, après un longue chute silencieuse.

Mais non.

Ce n'est que son cœur.

Il le savait, s'y était attendu.

Mais ça faisait mal, trop mal. Pourquoi parler si cruellement ?

Son père se leva rapidement, l'empoignant durement à l'épaule, tandis que sa mère semble perdue dans une douce folie.

- T'es content de toi ! t'as vu dans quel état tu as mis ta mère ! tout ça pour des mensonges. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? rien. Pourquoi nous mens-tu ?

- Je ne mens pas.

Fit-il d'un voix résignée.

- MENTEUR !! sors de chez moi, et ne reviens que quand tu seras décidé à dire la vérité et à faire des excuses à ta mère.

Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Peut-être aurait-il dû se promettre de ne pas pleurer.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Il ne va pas bien, ne va pas en rajouter, il doit aller voir le psychologue.

- MAIS TU NE VOIS PAS QU'IL MENT. IL TE FAIT MAL.

- MAIS C'EST LUI QUI VA MAL, IL FAUT QU'IL VOIE CE MEDECIN POUR…

- NE RACONTE PAS… MENT… FAIRE DES EXCUSES…

- C'EST DE NOTRE FAUTE… VA MAL… ESSAYE DE LE COMPRENDRE… ADOLESCENCE…

Il n'entend plus que des mots hurlés, comme on voudrait faire sortir la peine et la douleur.

Comme un automate il remonte les escaliers. Ses jambes ont cessé de trembler. Ses yeux continuent de verser des larmes muettes.

Il entre dans sa chambre. Prend un sac et y met quelques vêtements. Prend un blouson et l'enfile. Descend avec son sac à la cuisine. Prend quelques paquets de gâteaux. Prend un peu d'argent du sac de sa mère. Se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. L'ouvre. Sort. Reste immobile quelques instants…

Et se met à courir. Les yeux toujours en pleurs. Les yeux qui brûlent. Le cœur qui cogne fort dans la poitrine. Le cœur qui fait mal. La gorge nouée. Les muscles douloureux. Les muscles qui ne répondent presque plus. Des chutes. Beaucoup de chutes. Mais il faut continuer à courir. Il ne veut pas s'arrêter. S'il s'arrête il va mourir. S'il s'arrête ça fera trop mal. Le souffle lui manque. Ses yeux deviennent encore plus flous.

A cause des larmes.

A cause de la course.

Il est obligé de s'arrêter, sinon il va vraiment mourir. Il ralenti. Finit par marcher. Il ne demande qu'une chose : que tout le monde oublie, revenir en arrière et tout effacer, effacer à l'origine du problème.

Il se rend compte qu'il a froid.

Malgré le blouson.

Il est loin de chez lui. De toute façon, il ne veut pas rentrer.

Il a froid.

C'est l'hiver.

Il faut qu'il s'abrite.

Sinon il ne passera pas la nuit.

Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi.

Devant lui se dresse une imposante église.

L'église Maxwell.

Il va y entrer.

Pour se faire pardonner ses pêchers. Prier pour le repos de son âme. Pour se réchauffer aussi.

Il ouvre la porte, et se glisse à l'intérieur, parcourt l'allée jusqu'au premier banc.

Il est tard.

Très tard.

Personne ne viendra le déranger.

Il prie et demande pardon, demande pardon de ne pas être ce qu'on attend de lui, pardon d'être trop faible, pardon pour la folie qu'il a créée chez ses parents. Il demande pardon, pardon, pardon, toujours pardon. Il y a toujours quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Alors il demande pardon.

Il commence à récupérer son calme, son cœur reprend un rythme normal, sa vue est de nouveaux claire, le bourdonnement de ses oreilles a cessé, sa gorge est encore un peu nouée, mais il va mieux… physiquement.

C'est là qu'il entend, pour la première fois. Des bruits de succion, des bruits de baisers, on ne peut pas se tromper sur ces choses. Il se lève et cherche les personnes qui osent faire ce genre de choses dans un lieu dit « saint ».

Il finit par tomber sur deux hommes, un petit blond un peu chétif et un grand brun probablement plus musclé que lui. Ils s'embrassent, passionnément, tendrement, sans retenue, sans honte.

Il ne comprend pas.

Les deux hommes finissent par s'arrêter, et se retournent vers lui, le blond rougit légèrement.

- Ex… Excusez-moi ! vous désirez quelque chose ?

Visiblement il travaille pour l'église, ou plutôt pour l'orphelinat qui y est relié.

- Je suis parti de chez moi, et j'avais froid. Alors je suis venu dire pardon, et me réchauffer un peu.

Les deux hommes ont vu son visage, ravagé de larmes sèches, ses yeux rouges et bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré et puis son discours n'est pas très clair, ils décident de l'amener dans la chambre de Duo, là-bas il reste un lit.

- Viens, on va te montrer une chambre. Tu as besoin de repos.

Le père Maxwell leur pardonnera cette petite entorse au règlement.

¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre dudit Duo, ils l'amène à un lit, le couchent et le bordent tendrement.

Quatre, car c'est ainsi que le blond s'appelle, l'embrasse sur le front.

- Bonne nuit.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas misérable d'être homosexuels ?

Quatre et Trowa, le brun, froncent légèrement les sourcils, puis soupirent. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il y aura plus de tolérance, pensent-ils.

- Je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Et si personne ne vous aimait ?

Quatre fronce à nouveaux les sourcils. Ou veut-il en arriver ?

- Je ne sais pas, je serais triste, je suppose.

- Ma mère pense que je suis malade et veut que j'aille voir un psychologue. Quant à mon père il croit que je mens.

Heero se tourna sur le côté, pour cacher ses larmes naissantes. Il a honte. Honte d'être si faible.

Les yeux de Quatre s'ouvrent un peu plus. Il a comprit, et Trowa aussi.

- Ils finiront bien par accepter. Laisse-leur un peu de temps. En attendant repose-toi.

Et ils quittèrent la pièce. Laissant le silence reprendre ses droits.

- Moi je leur avais laissé une lettre, et je suis parti.

Heero se retourna, surpris.

C'est là qu'il le vit. Ce garçon, de taille moyenne, les cheveux longs sans doute châtains, des yeux améthyste envoûtants, un corps fin et musclé. Ce garçon devait être Duo, le type de la chambre.

Duo.

Il était très beau..

- Le plus nul dans l'histoire, c'est que quand je suis rentré, mes parents m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient mis un peu de temps, quelques heures pour se faire à l'idée et un peu plus pour l'accepter réellement. Enfin… pour fêter mon retour, ils ont voulu qu'on aille au restaurant, on a tous pris la voiture. Il y a eu un accident et ils sont morts. C'est vraiment bête. J'ai gâché deux ans de ma vie, alors que si j'avais parlé avec eux, j'aurais pu en profiter plus longtemps.

- Je peux dormir avec toi, Duo, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et tu peux aussi.

Heero se leva et alla directement ce blottir contre les bras fins de Duo. Il était vraiment beau et en plus il sentait bon.

- Il faudrait que tu ailles leur reparler. Quand ils seront plus calmes. Demain par exemple. Tu sais, la nuit porte conseil.

- Leur parler encore ? demain ?

- Oui, et étant donné qu'il est plus de minuit, tu ne rentreras chez toi que le jour de noël.

- Tu crois qu'ils accepteront ?

- Est-ce qu'ils t'aimaient avant que tu ne leur annonce la nouvelle ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Alors ça ne fait aucun doute.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, suite à leur petite confession.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, dans la chambre de Duo.

- Bonjour toi !

Fit Duo, chatouillant la joue d'Heero, avec le bout de sa natte. Heero la repoussa d'une main ensommeillée.

- L'est trop tôt laisse-moi dormir.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère, moi.

- Non, tu es mon Duo.

Un sourire tendre vint effleurer les lèvres du natté. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas clamé comme sien.

- Ah bon ! je ne savais pas que j'appartenais à un inconnu.

- Je suis pas un inconnu. Je suis Heero.

- hahaha !! D'accord t'es pas du matin, ne ?

- Quoi ?

Fit Heero, ouvrant en grand ses yeux bleu cobalt dans un regard purement innocent et trop naïf.

- Je crois que je t'aime toi. Tu me plais. J'ai envie de te connaître. Est-ce que tu m'accorde ce droit Heero ?

Ledit Heero rougit vivement.

- Ou… oui.

- Je te remercie infiniment de me permettre de te connaître. Mais nous sommes la veille de noël, il va falloir acheter les derniers cadeaux. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Hai.

Fit ce dernier retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

- Au fait moi c'est Heero Yui, et j'ai 15 ans et toi ?

- Duo Maxwell, 18 ans depuis quelques mois.

- Pourquoi tu portes le même nom que l'église ?

- le père de cette église s'appelle Maxwell, et il veut bien être mon second père.

Ils finirent par sortir du lit, et se préparèrent. Heero hérita de quelques vêtements chauds de Duo pour la nouvelle journée. Ensuite, ils partirent en plein centre ville, faisant boutique sur boutique, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour boire un café et discuter.

Ils finirent par échanger un baiser, un simple baiser.

Mais il voulait tout dire.

Ils rentrèrent à l'église, partirent se doucher, puis ils se mirent au lit.

Dans le même, l'un contre l'autre.

- Alors cette journée ?

Demanda Duo.

- Magnifique.

Fit Heero, avant d'embrasser le nez de Duo, qui, lui, s'empressa de capturer les lèvres tentatrices.

- N'oublie pas, cœur, demain tu vas voir tes parents.

- Je ne pourrais pas resté avec toi plutôt ?

- Hee-chan.

- Oui, je sais. Je te l'ai promis ce midi.

Duo l'embrassa encore une fois sur les lèvres, puis ils s'endormirent.

¤¤¤¤¤

jour de noël.

Heero et Duo s'étaient réveillés tôt ce matin-là, et ils s'offrirent chacun un cadeau à leur plus grand étonnement.

Comment a-t-il fait pour l'acheté, j'étais toujours avec lui ? pensèrent-ils simultanément.

Duo avait offert une gourmette en argent à Heero, avec gravé « _D+H amoureux en un jour mais pour toujours »_. tandis qu'Heero avait offert un pendentif en argent à Duo, où un cœur était entrelacé de deux mains, on pouvait lire « _rien que ta main dans la mienne_ ». Ils s'étaient embrassés langoureusement, puis Heero était parti honorer sa promesse, serrant très fort sa gourmette pour se donner du courage.

Quand il arriva devant chez lui, il hésita, comme il avait hésité à descendre les marches. Puis il finit par toquer à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, laissant apparaître sa mère avec un visage mort d'inquiétude, elle l'enserra aussitôt.

- Mon chéri, tu es revenu ! Je me suis fais tellement de souci pour toi, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Oui tu as l'air d'aller bien. Mais à qui sont ces vêtements et où as-tu passé la nuit ?

- Je vais bien maman, je suis allé dans l'église Maxwell, ils m'ont hébergé et prêté des vêtements.

- Bien, c'est très bien. Il faut que tu rentres, ton père et moi devons te parler, c'est très important.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée où se trouvé son père, le visage contracté lui aussi par l'inquiétude. Mais quand il vit son fils, celui-ci ce détendit aussitôt.

- Tu peux t'asseoir Heero.

Il s'exécuta, tout en se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passé. Qu'est-ce que ses parents allaient bien pouvoir lui dire ? est-ce qu'ils voulaient encore l'envoyer chez un psychologue ? ou le traiteraient-il encore de menteur ?

Il décida de se taire et de garder un visage impassible, attendant patiemment qu'ils commencent. Après tout, ils avaient bien dit qu'ils voulaient lui parler.

- Heero nous tenons à nous excuser. Je crois que nous n'avons pas bien réagi. Sans doute le fait de ne pas y être préparés, de ne pas savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Nous ne voulions pas te blesser et je crois que nous l'avons fait.

Sa mère avait parlé calmement, bien qu'on entendait dans sa voix qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions.

- Après que ta mère et moi ayons arrêté de nous disputer, tu n'étais plus là et j'ai dû appeler le psychologue pour la calmer. Nous lui avons dit les raisons de son état du mieux que l'on pouvait et nous avons longuement parlé avec lui.

Son père le regardait sans haine, sans aucun dégoût. Sans la folie douce qui s'était établi dans ses yeux il y avait deux jours.

- Je crois que ta mère a raison. Tu devrais consulter un psychologue, mais avec nous, ce ne serait pas correct de dire que toutes le tensions viennent de toi. Alors nous irons tous, une fois par mois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Heero ? au moins tu pourras redevenir comme avant, en mieux, non ?

Heero les regardait attentivement. Ils leur faudrait du temps, mais ils l'aimaient toujours, alors pourquoi pas ?

- D'accord !

Et pour noël, Heero se réconcilia avec ses parents. Il mangea un bon repas de noël et ouvrit ses cadeaux.

Tout en pensant à Duo.

Il faudrait qu'il parle de Duo à ses parents, mais pas tout de suite.

D'abord, il devait savourer cet instant en famille, ce moment unique que représentait noël. Jour de fête et lumière où la joie et la gaieté sont de fidèles invités. Le seul jour où tous les combats s'arrêtent pour laisser place à l'amour.

Un jour parfait, dans ce monde imparfait.

FIN

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? lâchez vos reviews

Et Joyeux noël à tous le monde

Normalement une séquelle est prévue pour le jour de l'an qui s'intitulera « et pour le nouvel an ». est-ce que vous la voulez ? ou c'est pas la peine ?


End file.
